


Love and Magic

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by maleficentmacleod: Can you do reader is in love with Crowley and they are dating Rowena finds out and places a curse on the reader instead of love for him she hates him but she doesn’t understand why Crowley finds out and gets super pissed
Relationships: Crowley & Reader, Crowley & You, Crowley/Reader, Crowley/You
Series: Supernatural [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071260
Kudos: 14





	Love and Magic

Hell was very peaceful at the moment: a statement you never thought would come up in your life. But it was true. You’re laying in the arms of your beloved King of Hell and nothing can simply ruin the night you just had. It was completely romantic. 

Crowley had appeared in your motel room. He sensed your stress. Therefore, he decided to take you out on a romantic night and you had no say whatsoever. He had you change into a beautiful blood red dress that he provided with matching heels. He also handed you a matching set of black lace underwear and bra. 

“For dessert” he said. You rolled your eyes and put on the items. He took you to New York City and you ate at a beautiful five star restaurant at the top of a beautiful building. You were having the time of your life. You completely forgot about all the research you still had to do for the Winchesters. 

You look out the window of the to see the shining lights of the city. You felt Crowley take hold of your hand and you looked to him.  
“Y/N, I love you.” You were surprised by the statement. Never in your life did you think a demon, let alone the King of Hell, would ever love you. But you were more surprised by the fact that you loved him back. 

“I love you too, Crowley.” You leaned across the table and kissed him on the lips. You were about to pull away but Crowley held you there and deepened the kiss. He left you flustered and wanting more.

By the end of the night, you ended up full and tired, but still had room for “dessert”. You and Crowley made love that night. Over and over again.  
So now here you are in bed with the love of your life. Both of you were at peace…until a demon came knocking on the door and wouldn’t go away. 

Crowley groaned in annoyance as he put on his robe and opened the door, “What. Do. You. Want?!”

The demon jumped back in terror, “I-uh. Sir, the prisoner is asking for you. She won’t stop asking for you.”

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose, “Tell her I’ll be right there.” He closed the door and turned to you.

You sat up, “Royal matters to attend?”

Crowley sat next to you and sighed, “I’m afraid so. It won’t be long. I’ll be back to you for another round of lovemaking in no time.”

You smirked and asked seductively, “Promise?”

Crowley kissed you, “Absolutely.” He quickly changed into his usual suit and left.

An hour an a half later, Crowley still wasn’t back. You put your clothes on and walked to the throne room. You see Crowley standing and his back is to you and another woman. She stands a couple feet in front of you. She has red hair and is wearing a long black dress.

“Mother, please, for the last time-” Crowley turns to see you standing behind Rowena.

Rowena turns and faces you, “Who’s this wee one?”

“Mother, Y/N. Y/N, my lovely mother, Rowena.”

You walked over to Crowley and he pulled you to the side away from Rowena, “I didn’t know your mother was still alive.”

“Neither did I. I thought I told you I’d be back.”

“You’ve been gone for almost two hours.” You took Crowley’s hand in yours, “I wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Crowley stroked your cheek, “Everything’s fine, love. Just parental issues. I’m sorry I worried you.” He kissed you on the head, “Go back to the room. I’ll be done here in a few moments.” You nodded and left. Rowena watched you as you passed her.

“You love her, don’t you?”

“Don’t change the-”

“I saw how you looked at her. How you touched her. You can’t lie to me, Fergus. You love that mortal, don’t you?”

Crowley clenched his fists, “She doesn’t concern you! And if you ever lay a hand on her, you’ll have to deal with me! Now I’m done speaking with you!” Crowley stormed out of there quick.

Rowena silently crept into Crowley’s room. She found you on the bed sleeping. Perfect. Lucky her, Crowley was out on business with the Winchesters. That meant there was no way he could stop her. 

She whispered a spell, “Amor voto odium tuus conjux” (Love to hate for your mate) Rowena watched as red sparks flew from your hands and into you. You glowed red, then it faded. Rowena smiled to herself and silently left the room.

The next morning, you couldn’t stand being around Crowley and you didn’t know why. Just yesterday, you told him time and time again how much he means to you and how much you love him. But today, was very different. You didn’t want to be in the same room as him. Whenever he tried to wrap his arms around you, you’d push him away. Every time he tried to kiss you, you turned you head. 

“Is something wrong, Y/N?”

“I..I don’t love you anymore. In fact, I feel a strong hatred towards you.”

Crowley looked at you in a suspicious manner, “When did this happen?”

“I-I don’t know. It’s weird. I know I love you, but I don’t feel it. I just have this burning passion to hurt you and I don’t know where it’s all coming from.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes, “Were you around my mother at all while I was gone?”

You shook your head, “No. I avoided her like you said….but I think someone did come into the room while I was sleep. I felt a presence there, but didn’t think anything of it.”

Crowley clenched his jaw, “I think I know what’s wrong.” He gripped your wrist,

“Come with me.” He dragged you along until both of you busted into Rowena’s room, “Release the spell NOW.”

Rowena sat in a chair reading, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stop playing, mother! Take the spell off Y/N NOW!”

“Why should I? She gets treated like royalty and I get treated like a prisoner. And I’m your mother!”

“I told you not to lay a hand on her!”

“But I didn’t! Just waved my little hands and put a spell on her. Nothing harmful. She just doesn’t love you anymore.”

Crowley gripped both of Rowena’s wrists, “Release the spell or I will throw you back into the dungeon. Or better yet, give you to the Winchesters. They keep asking about you, you know.”

Rowena yanked free from his grip, “Fine. I’ll free your precious Y/N.” Rowena said the spell and you felt that burning hatred disappear. 

Crowley turned to you and put a hand to your cheek. You leaned into his touch. "Do you feel like you want to hurt me in anyway?“ You shook your head

"Do you feel a burning hatred towards me?”

“Nope.”

“Kiss me.”

“Huh?”

“Kiss. Me.” You shrugged and your kissed him on the lips. Your arms flew around his neck and his arms snaked around your waist. 

Rowena rolled her eyes, “Oi! Can you do this somewhere else?”

You broke away from Crowley and dragged him back to the bedroom. You had a lot of moments of affection to make up.


End file.
